Snowstorm
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Love can bloom in many different ways. YukiXOC Rating for violence. Rating my change at a later date. Currently disabled.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yuki and Snow are 3 - 5 yrs old... or somewere in between. My point is they are young in this chapter. Akito is about 8 or 9.

Disclaimer: Dont own it. Dont say I do. If I did then Snow would be a part of the manga.

Snow cried out as she was thrown into the edge of her bed. Her brother Akito walked over to her and dragged her off the ground by her hair.

"Say it", hissed Akito. Snow just whimpered in pain.

"SAY IT" Akito screamed throwing Snow against the wall. Snow cried out in pain again as she hit the wall and slid to the floor. She tried to get up, but as soon as she moved a burning pain shot up from her chest signaling that at least one of her ribs were broken or at the very least fractured.

Snow's vision swam as she started to lose consciousness but was forced back to reality by a sharp tug to her hair.

"Say it" growled Akito, fury blazing in his eyes. Snow stayed silent. Akito growled after getting no answer from the girl, then brought his hand back to hit her only to have his hand caught by an even bigger one. Snow raised her head slightly to see a teenage Hatori restraining Akito.

"That is quite enough Akito" said Hatori firmly.

Akito scowled at Hatori, but let go of Snow, who gratefully collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"We should get you back to bed" Hatori said who was already pulling Akito towards the door.

Snow opened her eyes to see Hatori pulling Akito out the door.

_...Thank-you..._

That was Snows last thought before she sucumbered to the awaiting darkness.

--

When Snow woke it was dark outside. The pain in her chest was now just a dull ache, no longer unbearable but just over painful. In the distance she could hear Akito shouting, but she didn't no, nor did she care who it was too. Groaning Snow opened her eyes realizing that she was now in her bed and not on the floor. 'Hatori must have come back' she thought, before running her hand across her belly only to feel the rough material of bandages.

_'Must thank him next time I see him' _Snow thought as she sat up slowly flinching slightly at the pain from her rib. Snow heard a small scream from down the hall. She cringed at the sound before slowly getting out of bed and stumbling to the door. Leaning against the door slightly, Snow slide down the hard wood until she was sitting on the floor. Pressing her ear against the door Snow listened for more sounds of pain. But what ever was happening down the hall had quietened down, although from time to time Snow thought she heard a muffled cry. Suddenly a door banged opened and Akito started to speak.

"I am going away for a while. Do not try to escape my pet because you know what the consequences to that would be."

Akito then slammed the door shut and quickly walked down the hall. Snow retracted from her door quickly in fear as Akito passed.

_'Please don't come in here' _Snow pleaded with herself, but Akito's swift footsteps continued past her door without a pause. Snow breathed a sigh of relief.

Swaying slightly, Snow got up then went to her door, reaching out for the doorknob but hesitated.

Snow pulled her hand away from the door. Should she really be doing this? Akito had always forbade her to leave her room and she knew that she would most probably have more broken bones if she was caught. Snow shuddered at the thought of what Akito would do. But Snow was curious as to who Akito had shut in the room down the hall. Snow shook her head slightly before reaching for the doorknob again.

'_Whatever happens, happens'_ thought Snow as she pulled the door open slightly. She peaked out the crack between the door and the door frame and seeing that the coast was clear pushed the door wide open. Stumbling slightly Snow moved quietly down the hall, her feet not making a sound against the wooden floor.

Snow made it to the first door down from her room. Pressing her ear to the door she listened for even the slightest sound but heard nothing. Snow continued to do this for every door, but with the same results.

Making it to the last door, Snow shivered as she realized that it was Akito and hers old playroom. Snow frowned as she vaguely remembered that another little boy use to play with them. Purple-gray eyes flashed across her mind as she tried to remember the boy. Leaning against the door, Snow closed her eyes concentrating on remembering.

But after 5 minutes of this she could only come up with two things. His name was Yuki and he held the spirit of the Rat.

Shaking her head again, Snow pressed her ear against the door expecting the same result as last time. Her eyes widened when she heard a muffled sob from the other side of the door. Taking a step back Snow grabbed the handle getting ready to open the door, decided against it, dropped to her knees and once again pushed her ear to the door.

Knocking softly Snow heard the person on the other side of the door gasp before stuttering.

"Who-o-o-o's there?"

Ignoring the question Snow replied. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. He didn't hurt me that bad."

"That's good" said Snow "I thought that Akito had really hurt…" Snow stopped her sentence and looked around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

What is it?" said the person inside the room.

"Someone's coming" Snow said "I have to go." Snow stood and turned to go when the person on the other side of the door called. "Wait, promise me that you will come back, please."

Snow's expression softened, then she knelt back down next to the door before opening it slightly and putting her hand though.

Reaching out blindly Snow's hand came into contact with soft skin, hair falling around her hand.

"I will" Snow said softly. "But I must go now." A cold hand pulled her hand away then placed something cold into her palm. Another cold hand curled her fingers around the object before letting go of Snow's hand.

Snow quickly retracted her hand before sliding the door shut and staggering back to her room. Just after Snow had shut her door, Hatori came striding down the hallway, on his way to see Akito. Hatori stopped outside Snow's door wondering whether he should go in and check on her. Shaking his head he thought to himself, _'she's most probably still asleep'_ before continuing up the hallway.

Snow who had been leaning on her door, slide down to the floor as she gave a sigh of relief. Feeling a slight stabbing pain in her hand Snow stretched her fingers to reveal a bracelet in the middle of her palm. On the end was a charm in the shape of a mouse.

Snow suddenly knew who was in the old playroom

--

In the playroom down the hall, a young boy with silver hair and purple-gray eyes sat in the corner of his black prison. Tilting his head back against the wall he closed his eyes. His mind drifted on the edge of unconsciousness as he went over what had happened before. A small smile tugged at his lips. One last image came back to him, of a pale hand reaching through the door to his prison. "Thank-you" whispered Yuki Sohma as he let himself fall into the world of darkness.

--

For weeks after Snow continued to go see Yuki in the playroom. Although she knew who was kept in the old playroom, Snow had never asked Yuki for his name and in return Yuki had never asked for hers. The second time Snow had gone to visit Yuki they had agreed to stay on opposite sides of the door, so that if someone came along, Snow could get away without becoming trapped in the playroom with no where to hide. The most Yuki had ever seen of her was her arm and the edge of her sleeve. Snow was yet to see any part of Yuki's body, as he was too scared to even put a finger outside of the playroom in fear of being caught.

--

Snow crept out of her room just like always. Making her way down to the end of the hall she knelt down next to the playroom door and knocked three times. Her signal to Yuki that she was there. Yuki moaned slightly as he moved over to the door.

"What's wrong?" said Snow as she pushed the door open slightly. Yuki grabbed her hand, and then nuzzled against it.

"I don't feel well" he murmured into her palm. Snow gently pulled her out of Yuki's grip then pressed it lightly against his forehead. Snow's eyes widened in shock.

"You have a fever. You need to see Hatori." Said Snow pulling her hand away, but Yuki just grabbed her hand again. Snow felt a cold finger trace the lines in her palm.

"I'll be ok as long as you're here with me." Said Yuki before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"I don't care if you say that you're alright. What if you have an asthma attack? I'm going to find Hatori." Said Snow as she got up to leave.

"What is this?" Said a cold voice from behind Snow.

Snow's blood went cold as she heard that voice. A hand grabbed her shoulder in an iron grip. Snow flinched at the pain. Slowly she was turned around till she was looking in Akito's cold eyes. Akito dipped his head down till they were the same height before whispering in Snow's ear.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing?" He said, tightening his grip on Snow's shoulder.

Anger jumped in his eye's when Snow only whimpered. Akito threw Snow into the wall in anger. Snow cried out in pain as her head rammed into an sharp object. Satisfaction glimmered in Akito's eyes as he watched blood drip through Snow's hair turning it from pure white to dark red.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked from behind the door.

Akito turned around as Yuki pushed the door open to see what was going on. Yuki's eyes widened when he came face to face with Akito.

"So? It looks like my pet isn't as good as I thought he was. For this you must be punished." Akito reached out a hand to grab Yuki but stopped hearing a grown from behind him.

Turning around Akito saw Snow standing behind him.

"Leave him alone, Akito. He didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one who left my room not him" Snow said quietly.

Anger flashed in Akito's eyes as he lashed out at Snow, sending her flying through the paper wall and into the garden.

Glancing back at Yuki who was huddling, shaking in the doorway, Akito growled "I'll deal with you later", before following Snow into the garden.

Walking into the garden, Akito saw that Snow had smashed her head into a rock when she landed. Akito smirked in satisfaction as more blood flowed from the wounds in her head.

Anger flared in Akito's eyes when Snow slowly began to rise again.

Walking over to Snow, Akito kicked her in the stomach while yelling "YOU THINK YOU CAN DISABAY ME! I AM GOD! YOU DON'T DISABAY GOD".

"Stop" said a small voice from behind Akito. Turning around Akito saw Yuki standing on the porch.

"Please Akito, stop" pleaded Yuki.

Akito moved forward quickly then grabbing Yuki by his throat lifted him into the air. Akito smirked, as Yuki clawed at his hand gasping for breath.

"Please, let go" gasped Yuki, before starting a coughing fit. Running footsteps could be heard but Akito ignored them.

"Akito let him go" yelled Hatori as he and Sigure and Ayame came running around the corner.

Akito dropped Yuki go then kicked him sharply in the chest.

"AKITO NO" yelled Sigure grabbing Akito and pulling him away from the small boy. Hatori knelt down next to Yuki who was rasping for breath and clawing at his throat.

"He's having an asthma attack" Hatori muttered to himself, as Sigure dragged Akito back to the house. Hatori gently pulled Yuki's hands away from his throat.

"It's ok Yuki, just breath. Calm down now and breath" said Hatori as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Glancing over at Snow, Hatori saw that Ayame had gently picked her up and was watching Hatori almost as if he was silently asking him what to do.

"Take her back to my house," said Hatori "Try and find something to stem the blood flow."

Ayame nodded solemnly, before walking quickly in the direction of Hatori's house as Hatori turned back to Yuki, who was still struggling to get his breath under control.

"It's ok Yuki, everything is going to be alright" said Hatori soothingly.

Slowly Yuki's breathing returned to normal and he fell forward leaning onto Hatori for support, both physically and mentally exhausted.

Hatori gently slide his arms under Yuki's back and thighs before lifting the small boy up. Throwing a dark look at the now silent house, Hatori started to walk back towards his house, silently wondered if Sigure would be ok by himself.

--

A/N: Wow that was dark. Anyway Review people. They make me happy. They also make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, with the personallities. They my seem drasticly different from the first chapter but that is because they are now 16 or 17 and before they were 4 or 5. Also I am looking for some one who would be willing to beta my chapters. Also just a reminder that Yuki didnt actually no that it was Snow who was visiting him when he was younger. Once everything that happpened in the first chapter was over and done with Akito seperated them and "posioned" their minds into hating each other. Kinda like Akito did with Haru and Yuki. So now they dont get along.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**--**

Snow gasped before sitting up in bed, covered in sweat

Snow gasped before sitting up in bed, covered in sweat. Looking around her brightly lit room she groaned before falling back onto her pillow. 'It was just a dream' thought Snow as she stared at the roof. Snow sighed before glancing over at the clock. 7:00Am. 'Too early' she thought.

"No point in going back to sleep now" Snow grumbled before swing her legs over the edge of her bed. Standing up Snow lifted her hands above her head and stretched, feeling her joints crack. Snow yawned before going over to her closet and pulling out a slightly crumpled school uniform.

Turning around she walked swiftly to her door, before sliding it open and slipping into the hallway.

Walking down the hall quietly, Snow's feet made a soft thudding sound against the carpet. One of the doors on her right opened.

"Your up early" said Kyou, surprise evident on his face. Snow stopped in front of Kyou before glancing at him.

"Yeah" she replied softly before taking a few more steps and slipping into the bathroom.

Closing the door softly behind her, Snow placed her crumpled school uniform on top of the sink before crossing the short distance to the shower. Stripping off her sleeping clothes Snow shivered slightly at the cool crisp air that accompanied autumn. Reaching for the taps, she adjusted them until they were the right temperature before stepping into the warm water.

Snow closed her eyes and sighed in contempt as the water rushed over her shoulders and down her back. Opening her eyes, Snow stepped back slightly so she was no longer in the path of the water then reached for the soap before covering herself in it. Stepping back under the water stream she watched as the bubbles the soap had created ran down her slender body before mixing with the water and disappearing down the drain.

'I wonder what it would be like, thought Snow 'to just disappear like that' before she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

Grasping the two different taps, Snow turned them until the flow of water had subside, before reaching out and grabbing a towel off of the rack next to the shower. Snow wrapped the towel around her body before grabbing another towel and rubbing it viciously against her hair. When her hair was only damp and no longer dripping Snow walked over to the sink then shedding the towel pulled on her school uniform.

Snow frowned at herself in the small mirror above the sink as she tried to smooth the creases out of her shirt. Giving up she picked up her small hair brush before pulling it through her snow white hair.

Placing the hair brush back were it belonged, Snow gathered her sleeping clothes before opening the bathroom door and wandering back down the hall towards her room. Casually tossing her excess clothing into her room, Snow descended the stairs before entering the dinning room.

Sigure looked up from his morning paper and greeted her with a smile.

"You're up early this morning Snow" said Sigure. Snow only nodded before taking her place at the table.

"Good morning" said a cheerful Tohru Honda from as she walked in carrying breakfast. Snow raised an eyebrow in wonder. How was it Tohru always knew when someone was up?

"And how is my lovely house wife today?" said Sigure dramatically.

"Well I'm… Um…" stuttered Tohru, as she turned red. Sigure cried out in pain when one of Snow's chopsticks collided with his head.

"Don't call her that" Snow said sharply, before muttering a quiet thank you to Tohru as she placed the food in front of her. Tohru gave her a small smile before returning to the kitchen to fetch her own breakfast.

"So, Snow how is school going?" asked Sigure with a grin.

Snow looked up from picking at her breakfast to glance at Sigure suspiciously. "It's fine Sigure."

"Good" said Sigure as he went back to reading the morning paper. They elapsed into silence, neither talking and the only sound present was the rustling of Sigure's newspaper as he turned the page. Murmured voices could be heard from the kitchen. The voices got louder before a crash was heard. Sigure gave a wail of despair.

"My poor house!" cried Sigure dramatically. The voices got louder as the other three occupants of the house came into the dining room. Tohru walked in first glancing over her shoulder with a worried expression. Yuki followed her with Kyou shouting some nonsense at his back.

"You damn rat. That was your fault" exclaimed Kyou as he glared furiously at Yuki's back.

"You're the one who threw the bowl you stupid cat" said Yuki before placing a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"Damn it, I will beat your ass you damn rat" shouted Kyou as he swung his fist at Yuki's head. Yuki dodged his fist easily, before swinging his foot round and kicking Kyou in the stomach, and sending through the paper door.

Sigure cried out again. "My house. My poor, poor house. Stop vandalizing my house Kyou."

"ME?" shouted Kyou from his spot on the ground outside. "IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME THAT STUID RAT THERE!!"

"Don't blame me for your idiocy you stupid cat" said Yuki with a sigh as he sat down, next to Snow. Snow bristled slightly as Yuki sat down before forcing herself to relax. Kyou came back through the broken door before walking past the table and out of the room. His footsteps could be heard as he stomped up the stairs before he slammed his door. Sigure cringed at the sound of his house being 'vandalized' for the third time that morning before going back to read his paper.

"Thank you for breakfast Miss Honda" said Yuki to Tohru as he flashed her a smile. Tohru turned bright red before turning away and mumbling something. Yuki's gaze lingered on her for one more moment before he turned back to his breakfast.

"Idiot" Snow muttered under her breath. Yuki's head snapped up at this before he turned and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Said Yuki icily.

"You heard what I said" said Snow. "You shouldn't provoke him. Maybe if you didn't then we could get some quiet around here."

"The stupid cat needs to learn to be quiet on his own. He would still make a racket weather I provoked him or not." Replied Yuki coolly as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Oh and let me guess by provoking him he will finally get the message? I doubt that will happen anytime soon." Snapped Snow as she stood up with her still full plate.

"Thanks for breakfast Tohru" she said before heading for the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Snow shut the door behind her. Sighing she pulled out an empty container from a cupboard and scraping her food into it. Placing the lid onto the container, Snow picked up her dishes before going over to the sink to wash them. Once they were washed and dried, Snow slowly climbed the stairs to grab her school bag. She sighed again. It was going to be along day.

--

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I found the start of the next chapter hiding on my computer so I decided to finish it, because lots of people have been asking me too update. But it was quite a stretch to finish this chapter and I have run out of ideas! :( If anyone has any idea as to what should happen next, PM me and I'll start to write another chapter. Now, enjoy. **

**----**

Snow's prediction from earlier was correct. The day was dragging. Sitting in her second last class for the day, she couldn't believe how slow the day had been going. Putting her head on the desk, she took a deep breath in. Snow wasn't claustrophobic but she didn't like to be in a small room with lots of people in it. It made her feel like she was suffocating. It didn't happen often but when it did, it was always hard to control.

Raising her head off of her desk, Snow glanced at the clock. Two more minutes to go. She lowered her head back onto the desk with a thud! Taking a few more deep breaths in to keep herself calm she thought 'just two more minutes. Then I'm free of this room with all these people.'

Feeling a slight tap on shoulder, Snow wrenched herself away from her thoughts of escape. Glancing up she saw two big purple eyes staring back at her. Snow blinked in surprise at the emotions that she could see.

Reluctantly Snow pulled her gaze away. "What do you want Yuki?"

Yuki stared at her for a moment long before his eyes hardened over and became the usual distant expression again. "I just came to tell you that class is over and you're most probably late to your next one."

"I'm not going to my next class" Snow replied, pushing herself away from the desk roughly. A book on the desk wobbled before falling to the floor.

Yuki sighed before bending down to pick it up. "So your skipping?" he said bluntly as he straightened back up, book in hand.

Snow pulled the book from his hand before gathering her things and walking over to the door. Pausing at the door, without turning around Snow said "Skipping once in awhile is healthy."

"I don't know how you do it?" Yuki muttered as he came up behind her.

Passing through the door Snow replied "What do you mean?"

Yuki fell into step beside her and they turned and started to walk towards their next class. "You skip about half of your classes yet you're still able to compete with me for top of the class."

Snow didn't answer and they continued to walk in silence.

"Do you want me to tell the teacher a story about why your not showing up?" asked Yuki as they approached the classroom door.

"No" Snow replied, not slowing in her pace as she passed the door.. Yuki stopped in front of it.

"I'll see you at home" he muttered as he opened the door and passed through. Snow didn't reply.

-----

The sun was warm against Snow's skin as she walked through the forest that surrounded Shigure's house. Snow had always loved walking through the forest; it was so calm and relaxing. She gave a disappointed sigh as the clearing containing Shigure's house came into view. She shivered as a cold wind blew through her hair. Winter was coming.

Stepping out of the tree's shade, Snow walked towards the house. Slipping off her shoes, she walked inside. Climbing the stairs, Snow headed for her room to dump her school bag before heading back to the house's lower level to find Shigure. Opening the door to Shigure's study, she peeked in to find him sitting at his desk. Pushing the door completely the whitenette crossed the room without a word to stand on the porch.

Sitting down on the edge of the porch, her legs swinging absently off the side, Snow leaned back on her hands and let the sunlight wash over her. Her eyes slid closed as she let herself fall back onto the smooth wood of the porch.

Snow smiled slightly. She loved the sun. After being keep in a cold, dark room for most of her childhood who wouldn't?

"So, how was school?" asked Shigure as he watched Snow curiously. When she didn't answer, Shigure sighed and turned back to his computer.

Snow continued to lie on the porch soaking up the warmth of the sunlight until, she heard a noise from the edge of the clearing. Opening her eyes she saw Yuki appear at the edge of the forest. Snow sat up with a scowl as Yuki approached the porch that she occupied. The sun was now hidden behind a cloud.

Yuki stepped onto the porch before bending down to pull off his shoes. Straightening up, he walked into Shigure's study.

"Ah Yuki how was school?" Shigure asked.

"It was good Shigure" Yuki said as he stopped in front of Shigure's desk. Snow sighed quietly from the porch, before standing up and coming back inside. The sun wasn't coming back out soon.

"So do you have lots of homework too do?" asked Shigure.

"A bit. I'm going to go finish it before Miss Honda gets home from work." Shigure nodded before turning back to his computer once again. Yuki turned around to head for the door only to run into something hard and solid.

"WHAT THE…" shouted Snow as Yuki ran into her. Tipping backwards Snow reached out and grabbed onto the first object she could find. To bad it was Yuki. Yuki gave a shout as he was pulled down, closing his eyes to brace himself for impact with the floor.

But the hard wood never came. Instead he landed on something soft. Opening his eyes slowly, Yuki stared into Snow's large blue eyes and her bright red face. Yuki's eyes widened at all the different emotions he could see clearly in her eyes. Only then did he realize that he couldn't breath and their lips were connected.

Blushing bright red, Yuki slowly pulled away before quickly scrambling off her. Snow stood up quickly, before running out the door. Yuki stood up more slowly before grabbing his abandoned bag and walking out of the room.

"Teenagers" Shigure said to himself with a chuckle before turning back to his computer once more.

-----

Snow groaned to herself as she made eye contact with Yuki from across the classroom. It had been three days since the incident in Sigure's study and still every time her eyes locked with Yuki's they would both go bright red. She felt her cheeks heat up, before she looked away, the image of the accidental kiss burning brightly in her mind. Subconsciously she traced the outline of her lips. When she realized what she was doing, Snow shook her head and clenched her hands into fists. Glancing up to the clock, she sighed with relief, there were only a few minutes left till the end of school.

'Come on' thought Snow anxious to get out of the building. Snow shot out of her seat as a loud ringing filled the room. Grabbing her books she shoved them in her bag before rushing past her teacher and classmates and racing out of the classroom. Her teacher stared after her for a moment before turning back to the class.

"Your report is due on Monday, your dismissed." Said their teacher Mrs. Khomeini before turning around to gather her belongings. Yuki sighed as he gathered his books.

'We are going to have to talk about it sometime' he thought.

"Mr. Sohma?" called Mrs. Khomeini from the front of the room. Glancing up Yuki once again realized that he was the last one in the room.

"Yes Mrs. Khomeini?" said Yuki as he flashed a dazzling smile.

"It looks like Snow was in a hurry today, would you be able to remind her about the report. I'm not sure if she knows when it is due?"

"Of course." Said Yuki as he headed towards the door. Mrs. Khomeini gave Yuki a smile before turning back towards her desk. Yuki closed the classroom door behind him before turning on his heals and heading for his locker.

'It's been three days; you would think that she would be passed all this.' Yuki with a sigh as he reached his locker.

Yuki looked up from his locker at the sound of hurried footsteps, just in time to see a red faced Tohru race around the corner.

"Miss Honda, is everything alright?" asked Yuki with concern as, Tohru leaned against the locker next to his, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, Yuki, everything's fine, I just came to tell you that I can't walk with you today. I'm really sorry, but I have to go straight to work." Panted Tohru as her heart rate returned to normal, Yuki nodded as Tohru continued, "I was able to tell Kyou but he has to stay after school with detention, but I haven't told Snow yet. I was wondering if you could tell her for me?" said Tohru with pleading eyes.

'NO' screamed Yuki in his head, but he could only smile at Tohru. "Oh course Miss. Honda."

Tohru's face split into a huge smile. "Thank you so much Yuki. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no. I'll be home to cook dinner" Said Tohru as she began to walk away. "Ok Miss. Honda. Be safe" said Yuki with a wave as he watched the young girl walk around the corner and out of his sight.

As soon as Tohru disappeared, Yuki let his happy façade drop. Turning around he started to walk towards the front of the school were he knew Snow would be waiting for him and Tohru. Pushing the doors to the front of the school open, Yuki raised a pale hand to shade his eyes from the suns intense glare. Yuki walked down the stairs of the school before heading over towards one of the boundary walls where Snow was leaning. As he got closer Snow looked up from the book she was reading with a smile, only for it to be replaced with a blush when she locked eyes with Yuki.

Quickly averting her eyes, Snow asked "Where's Tohru?"

"She had to go straight to work" said Yuki as a blush rose to his cheeks when his eyes caught Snow's wandering ones. "Kyou?" asked Snow desperately, not wanting to have to walk home with Yuki all alone. Not after what had happened.

"Um detention, then he's going to the dojo" said Yuki uneasily. Snow nodded apprehensively before pushing off of the wall and walking quickly in the direction of Shigure's house. Yuki surprised by Snows sudden departure, had to jog to catch up with her. When he had fallen into step with her an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Their walk continued like this until they were in the forest. Snow who could see glimpses of the house through the trees sped up her pace slightly only to have Yuki latch onto her wrist and pull her to a stop.

"Snow, we can't keep acting like this. Ignoring each other, avoiding each other. We need to talk about what happened." Yuki said.

"Nothing happened" mumbled Snow avoiding Yuki's eye contact and shifting uncomfortably.

"I kind of wish something had" muttered Yuki under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Snow not quite catching what the gray haired boy had said. Looking up, Snow's gaze swept over Yuki's lips and she suddenly had a great desire to kiss them. A blush quickly spread over Snow's face.

"Never mind" said Yuki moodily as he let go of Snow's wrist and started walking towards the house, thus breaking the trance.

Snow gave a sigh before slowly following Yuki. 'Damn it! I have to stop blushing every damn time I look at him.' Snow mentally scolded.

------


End file.
